


Malfunction

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Elevators, F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: It's bad enough when Sara gets onto the elevator despite Ava trying to close the doors, but then the elevator breaks and Ava is stuck with Sara.





	Malfunction

Ava slams the 'close' button over and over, but the door doesn’t close any more quickly. Sara steps into the elevator with her. 

“Trying to shut the door on me, Ava?” Sara says. Ava shuts her eyes and chooses to ignore her. She opens them when she hears clicking. Sara is pressing every button on the elevator.

“What the hell?” Ava asks. “Are we elementary schoolers again?”

“You’re the one who tried to not let me on the elevator.”

Ava listens for a click and wonders why the elevator isn’t opening. It usually doesn’t take that long to move one floor up. 

The elevator stops, but the doors don’t open.

“For real?” Ava addresses the doors. She hits them with the back of her fist. 

“Guess all those times you pushed the ‘close’ button are finally taking effect,” Sara comments. 

The elevator jerks a few feet downwards. Sara stumbles into Ava and they both fall. It stops, and Ava looks up at Sara.

“Would you move, please?” Ava asks. Sara rolls off of her, and Ava clambers up and grabs the railing.

“Guess we’re stuck, then,” Sara says. She doesn’t seem particularly worried. She hasn’t even moved from the floor. 

“This is ridiculous,” Ava says. She pushes the help button on the elevator. 

“Yes, we are aware that the elevator has stopped working. It might take thirty minutes to an hour to fix. In the meantime, please stand by. Know that it is secure and will not fall," a message plays.

“Can you tell me any more?” Ava yells, but the intercom doesn't respond. 

“Can’t you use your watch?” Sara suggests.

“It’s in my desk. We’re stuck.”

“At least now you have an excuse to miss that meeting you were complaining about.”

Ava frowns. “Where did you hear that?”

“You were talking to Gary about it earlier.”

“I didn’t know you were listening,” Ava says. 

“Hmm,” Sara says. “So… have you gone to the bathroom recently?” 

“What?”

“If we’re going to be stuck in this elevator for an unknown amount of time, I want to know what I’m dealing with.”

“Uh, okay. I actually just went.”

“Good. So did I,” Sara says. “Are you going to have to work on anything you missed in the meeting?”

“Nah,” Ava says. “And you don’t have to make small talk, you know.”

Sara grins and looks sideways at Ava. “You have any better ideas?”

“Standing in silence!” Ava grunts. 

“Really? That’s all you can think of?” Sara says. 

“You have any other ideas?”

Sara tilts her head. “We could talk about our feelings.”

“Or we could do literally anything else.”

“No, I want to talk about our feelings.”

“I feel annoyed,” Ava says. 

“That’s all you got?”

Ava shrugs.

“Okay, so I’m feeling like this is the opportunity I’ve been waiting for to talk to you,” Sara says. Ava raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I want to say thank you for helping me with the Beebo situation.”

“So can we be quiet now?” Ava asks. 

“I also want you to know that there’s no annoying Time Bureau agent I’d rather be trapped in an elevator with.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s all you have to say to my confession that I secretly like you?”

Ava rolls her eyes but smiles a little. “You didn’t say you like me.”

“Well, I said it now.”

“I tolerate you too, I guess.”

“I’m honored,” Sara says.

“Has it been thirty minutes yet?”

Sara laughs. “Do you not want to spend time with me?”

“I just found some chewed gum on the bottom of this railing,” Ava says. “Being anywhere else sounds so good right now.”

“When we get out, do you want to go to somewhere fun?”

“Sure,” Ava agrees. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was thinking that I’d like to know you better.”

“Half an hour in a broken elevator isn’t enough for you, huh?”

“Not for what I’d like to do, no,” Sara whispers into Ava’s ear. 

“Which is?” Ava whispers back. 

Sara kisses Ava for a second, then pulls back to watch her. Ava shuts her eyes, but opens them when Sara moves back. Ava smiles a little and leans back forward to kiss Sara again.

“Looks like the repairs are going to take a little longer than expected,” a voice comes over the intercom. Ava and Sara both jump.

“Okay,” Ava says. 

“I’m sure we can make use of this time,” Sara whispers. Ava rolls her eyes and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Mick snuck into the Bureau to set the elevator cable on fire. Also, to the anon who requested this, thank you for inspiring me to do my favorite trope!


End file.
